


Out of my World

by evenstar0600



Series: Modern Girl In Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Abusive Aunt and Uncle, BAMF Legolas Greenleaf, BAMF Tauriel, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, But an adult, Caring Thorin Oakenshield, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Gandalf Knows All, Gandalf Meddles, Glorfindel Cameo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mother Hen Dori, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nori is a Little Shit, One-Sided Attraction, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Other, Past Child Abuse, Portals, Protective Dwalin, Reader Has A Lot Of Father Figures, Reader Ships Bagginshield, Reader is a Gen Z, Smut, Swearing, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Threesome - F/M/M, but he's our idiot, meme references, pop culture references, reader has an abusive family, tilda is a sweetheart, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar0600/pseuds/evenstar0600
Summary: Y/n L/n is an orphan who lives with her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin since her single mother died in a car accident. One day, Y/n is approached by a tall wizard called Gandalf who offers her the adventure of a lifetime. However, Y/n says no. What will happen when Y/n falls into another world?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Reader, Bofur (Tolkien) & Reader, Dwalin (Tolkien) & Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)/Reader - Onesided, Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin's Company & Reader, Thorin's Company/Reader
Series: Modern Girl In Middle Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197212
Kudos: 5





	Out of my World

**Chapter One: Snakes Don't Roar**

_2nd Person POV_

You were harshly awoken from your peaceful slumber by the sound of your wicked aunt's rapping on the door of your 'room' if you want to call it that. Y/n L/n is your name and since the age of 2, you've been living with your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Basically, instead of welcoming you into their home as one of the family, you became a sort-of slave.

"Up!" your Aunt hissed, "Get up, girl!".

You groaned, rubbing your eyes. You felt the sound of jumping above you. Some dust fell onto your sheets. You groaned. "Oh great, it's Augustus Gloop,".

Your cousin was jumping on the stairs, forcefully awakening you. "Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" they shrieked, jumping.

"You belong in a zoo," you muttered, pulling on the light switch, brightening your 'bedroom' aka the cupboard under the stairs.

You thought of yourself as being like Harry Potter, both of you shared a horrible foster family and lived in a cupboard under the stairs. You pushed your covers off you and exited your cupboard. Upon hearing the door open, your cousin raced down the stairs, shoving you back into the cupboard and closing the door.

"Abuse!" you yelled, whilst you'd fell back into the cupboard.

"Fat git," you hissed.

You had to try and not strangle your cousin to death. Pushing yourself up, you switched the light off and exited your cupboard, shutting the door behind you. You walked into the kitchen, immediately being harrassed by your Aunt about the breakfast. Basically, you were their servant. Your Aunt spent her time eavesdropping on the neighbours, like a rip-off Gossip Girl.

Your Uncle spent most of his time at work, whilst your cousin went out with their friends, who mostly came over and bullied you, causing you to hide in your cupboard for most of the day. When that didn't happen, you did basically everything around the house. Cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, making beds etc. You were technically a maid.

"Hurry up, girl," your Aunt hissed, "Cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything,".

"Yes, Gordon Ramsay," you muttered, going to cook the breakfast, earning you a smack on the back of the head, making you wince. Your Uncle was reading a newspaper at the kitchen table when he ordered, "Hurry up and bring my coffee, girl!".

"Calm down," you muttered, "I'm not magic!".

You'd finished making a traditional, English breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and tomatoes. In a summary, you got their scraps, but it kept you alive but made you very, very thin for your age of 17 years old. Your cousin was 10 and overweight, looking like their father with brown hair and beady blue eyes. Your Aunt was the polar opposite, thin and with (dyed) blonde hair and brown eyes.

You'd placed the 3 plates of food down on the table as your cousin screamed at your uncle for not getting them as many presents as they wanted. "36?! But, last year- last year I had 37!" they screamed.

"I just want one," you muttered.

Your uncle tried to calm your cousin down. "Calm down, dear. Some of them are quite bigger than last year's lot!".

"I _don't care_ how big they!" your cousin screamed, stamping their foot down.

Your Aunt said, "I don't care how big something else is," she winked at your Uncle, who winked back. 

You felt sick. "That is disgusting," you said.

~~~

The family of four, you, your abusive aunt, uncle and cousin had arrived at the zoo about a good 3 miles from the house. Your cousin had a tantrum about her icecream Sundae not being as big as another child's ice cream sundae. You got to finish that Sundae whilst your uncle bought your cousin another one, talk about spoiled. Before entering the reptile house, your cousin got a chocolate ice cream, as if they needed to eat any more junk food.

Your Aunt and Uncle walked into the reptile house with your cousin, leaving you outside. The icecream woman felt sorry that your mean Aunt and Uncle refused to buy you anything. She let you have whatever you wanted, free. You smiled and gratefully accepted F/I/F *fav. icecream flavour* ice cream/ice lolly. You walked into the reptile house, eating your ice cream/ice lolly.

You chuckled at a baboon that reminded you of your cousin. You quickly finished your ice cream/ice lolly when you saw your uncle come over. He dragged you over to a habitat with a large, Boa Constrictor snake in it. You all watched at the snake did nothing.

"Do the roar," your cousin said, like the kid from Shrek 4.

"Snakes don't roar," you reminded.

Your cousin repeatedly hit the glass, "Do the roar!" they yelled.

Your uncle repeated the action. "Do the roar for my son/daughter!" your Uncle ordered.

Your Aunt looked dismal. You said, "He's asleep,".

C/n *cousin's name* looked at you and said, "And your parents are dead,".

Your aunt, uncle and cousin walked away, leaving you looking offended. You watched as the snake immediately woke after they left, ironic. You stood watching the snake move across it's habitat for about five minutes before another person came over to watch.

The man was tall and elderly, around his late 70s, early 80s. He had a long grey beard, long grey hair, pointy hat and was dressed like a wizard. "Good morning," you greeted the man.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, looking down at you, "Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or do you perhaps mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?".

You frowned. "All of them at once...I suppose?".

The man fondly smiled at you. "Can I help you sir?" you asked.

The man held a tall staff in his hands and responded with: "That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure,".

You frowned for a second time. "Are you on drugs?".

" _What?_ "

"Are. you. on. drugs?".

The man frowned. "I am not on drugs, young lady. I am offering you to go on an adventure,".

You laughed a little. "Would, but can't. I'm not allowed to be left alone at home because my stupid Aunt thinks I'll blow it up, why do you think I'm even here?".

The man sighed. You nodded, "Good morning!", as the man walked away with a huff. 

Soon, you heard the annoying shrieking of your cousin. Your cousin raced, or tried too, over to the cage where the now-moving Boa Constrictor was. "Do the roar!" your cousin demanded, like the kid from Shrek 4, shoving you out of the way.

"Abuse!" you yelled, falling against the floor.

Your cousin pressed their hands against the glass of the cage. The man who you'd just been speaking to, Gandalf, watched in horror as your cousin had shoved you out of the way. Though he'd promised Elrond he'd not use magic in Terra (or Earth, as it's residents called it), Gandalf thought your cousin deserved a taste of their own medicine. Discreetly, Gandalf used some magic.

The glass preventing the Boa Constrictor from escaping disappeared, causing your eyes to widen. Your cousin wobbled and stumbled before falling into the shallow, small body of water in the cage. The snake began to slither out of its cage and out of the zoo. People shrieked and screamed as the snake slithered out of the Reptile House.

You snickered to yourself. Your cousin stood up. Your eyes widened. As if by magic, the glass was there again. He/she pounded their fists against the glass of the cage, screaming. It was hilarious. Your Aunt was shrieking at your cousin being entrapped in the cage. 

"My darling boy/girl!" your Aunt shrieked, pounding her hands against the glass, "How did you get in there?!".

You laughed a bit to yourself but stopped when your Uncle glared down at you. Your Uncle looked positively pissed. "No food for a week," your Uncle snarled, as if it was your fault that your cousin was trapped in the cage.

"What, I suppose your gonna eat it all then," you said.

Your Uncle growled at your comment, dragging you outside. He unlocked the car and shoved you inside, locking the car. You sighed as you sat in silence.

~~~

Your Aunt guided your soaked-to-the-bone cousin into the house. He/she wore a towel as he/she shivered. Your Uncle grabbed the back of your hair, yanking your head back. 

"Aw, hell no," you whined, "I don't have a hair-pulling kink,".

Your Uncle growled at you. He didn't care for your comments. He literally thought it was your fault. "What happened?!" your Uncle demanded.

"I swear I don't know!" you snapped, "One minute the glass was there and then it wasn't! It was like magic!".

Your Uncle unlocked your cupboard's door, shoving you in there. He slammed the door closed, locking you in it. He peeped at you through the small, gold shutter which allowed you a view outside your cupboard when locked in it.

"There's no such thing as magic!" your Uncle hissed, shutting the shutters. 


End file.
